You, Me, Love?
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: "B.O.C.A.H"-"Apa kau bilang? Bocah tak bisa melakukan ini!" Dan dengan sedikit dorongan, laki-laki itu menciumnya. Tepat di bibir!  AU/HIATUS


**Yup, datang lagi dengan multichap... == #ditampol**

**Ini special request dari Divinne Oxalyth**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

"Hey, apa dia si murid pindahan yang jenius itu?"

"Mana?"

"Rambutnya aneh."

"Seperti anak-anak ya..."

"Kau benar. Dia pendek."

Ngeeeek...

Anak laki-laki itu berhenti setelah ada yang menyebutnya pendek.

_Berani sekali..._

Tapi dia tak berbuat apa-apa. Hanya diam di sana sampai semuanya pergi. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali meledak saat itu juga. Tapi demi menjaga image es yang ia pasang di wajahnya, ia tak mau ambil pusing. Setelah semua pergi dengan gemetar, anak laki-laki itu berjalan lagi.

Satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana. Tangan lain menopang tas yang ia selempangkan di punggungnya. Mata hijau tealnya itu menatap tajam ke arah depan. Murid lain yang berpapasan dengannya hanya merinding, merasakan hawa dingin dari sekitarnya.

Pagi ini matahari begitu menyengat. Dia paling benci musim panas. Semua terasa menyedihkan di matanya. Dia berjalan cepat melintasi halaman sekolah barunya yang cukup luas. Di samping kanannya ada klub baseball yang sedang latihan pagi. Saat dia menengok ingin melihat apa yang ada di sebelah kirinya...

Sebuah bola sepak melayang ke arahnya. Lebih tepatnya sih ke wajah.

"Aaaaaakh!" Tak sempat menghindar—karena terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba—ia jatuh terhempas ke belakang. Bola tadi tepat mengenai wajahnya. Sekarang wajahnya merah dan terasa nyeri. Moodnya yang jelek karena musim panas, bertambah dengan terjangan bola sepak. Hebat! Baru kemarin ia pindah ke sekolah itu, sekarang ia ingin pindah lagi. Dan parahnya, ia baru sadar kalau sang pelaku adalah seorang perempuan!

Dari tempatnya jatuh, ia bisa melihat perempuan itu hanya berdiri dengan kaki kanannya yang terangkat tanda dia habis menendang. Karena sudah tak tahan lagi, anak laki-laki itu berdiri, mengambil bola dan berjalan cepat ke arah perempuan tadi. Tasnya ia biarkan tergeletak pasrah di tempatnya jatuh tadi.

"Hey, kau bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan ha?" Anak laki-laki itu menunjuk perempuan tadi dengan telunjuk kanannya. Bola tadi ia pegang di tangan kiri.

Urat kemarahan tampak muncul di jidat sang anak perempuan. Dia menggertakkan giginya ke arah anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kau bertanya apa? Memangnya apa yang kau lihat? Apa kau buta, eh?"

"Kaaaau..." Anak laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya tajam. Mereka berdua terus seperti itu sampai seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut afro datang melerai.

"Eheheh... Maafkan dia ya. Dia tak sengaja menendang ke arahmu."

"Diam kau, Kei. Aku memang sengaja menendang ke wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu."

"Menyebalkan kau bilang? Memangnya siapa yang lebih menyebalkan? Kau atau aku? Perempuan!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku perempuan? Kau mengejekku?"

"Hoho... Kalau kau kira seperti itu, terserah saja." Anak laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya memandang sinis ke arah gadis itu yang kini wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Sudahlah, Karin... Minta maaf saja kepadanya," anak laki-laki berambut afro tadi—Kei—membujuk gadis itu agar tak membuat keributan.

"Cih. Tak sudi," Karin hanya semakin menatap anak laki-laki di hadapannya dengan garang.

"Huh... Aku juga tak mau menerima maafmu. Ini," anak laki-laki itu menyodorkan bola ke arah Kei, mencoba tak mempedulikan tatapan mata Karin yang mengulitinya.

"Oh, terima kasih..." Kei hanya menerima bola yang diberikannya.

"Hn..." Anak laki-laki tadi hanya berbalik dan menjauh. Mengambil tasnya yang masih tergeletak dan berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Dia meraba hidungnya yang terkena tendangan telak tadi.

_Sial. Sakit sekali..._

Sementara Karin masih berusaha menguliti anak laki-laki tadi dengan tatapannya yang garang, Kei sudah kembali ke tengah lapangan untuk kembali latihan.

"Hey, Karin-chan. Cepat kemari. Latihannya selesai sebentar lagi," seseorang dari pinggir lapangan memanggilnya. Karin kemudian berbalik dan bergegas kembali ke lapangan. Di dalam pikirannya berputar-putar berbagai macam pertanyaan.

* * *

Latihan pagi ini selesai seperti biasa. Setelah menyimpan peralatan, semuanya kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Hey, Karin. Apa kau tak tahu siapa yang kau tendang tadi?" Kei berjalan di samping Karin sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Ha? Maksudmu bocah berambut perak tadi?" Kei hanya mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Karin. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Hhhh... Dia itu murid pindahan. Baru saja pindah kemarin. Kepindahannya tiba-tiba karena ada sesuatu dengan keluarganya," Kei menjelaskan perihal anak laki-laki tadi dengan menggebu.

"Bukan urusanku. Lagipula kenapa kau bersemangat sekali membicarakannya? Kau terlihat seperti anak perempuan tahu."

"A-apa? Enak saja! Tapi kudengar dia jenius lho. Sepertinya di sekolah yang sebelumnya, ia selalu peringkat satu."

"Jenius ya? Yah... Jenius itu mendekati idiot..."

Kei berhenti mendadak setelah mendengar ocehan Karin yang tak lucu. Badannya gemetar, keringatnya bercucuran. "Hey, Kei. Sedang apa kau di sana? Taki-sensei sebentar lagi datang," dengan santai Karin masuk ke kelas. Kei yang masih gemetaran hanya berdiri diam.

Aaah... Kejamnya.

* * *

"Karin-chan, ayo makan siang," seorang gadis berambut karamel yang dikucir dua datang ke meja Karin dan memberikan kotak bento yang dibungkus kain bermotif kotak.

"Ah, terima kasih, Yuzu," Karin menerima kotak bentonya dan mulai membuka. Yuzu kemudian menarik kursi di hadapan Karin dan mulai duduk.

"Yuzu-chaaaaan..." Seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna coklat gelap datang tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluk Yuzu dari belakang. Dia mengusap pipinya ke pipi Yuzu.

"Ah, halo Suzuna-chan," Yuzu yang bersikap biasa saja hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hentikan itu Suzuna. Kau mau kupukul?" Karin memegang sumpitnya dengan kencang.

"Huh? Ternyata ada anjing penjaga..." Suzuna melepas pelukannya dan duduk di samping Yuzu.

"Tidak bisakah kalian akur untuk sebentar?" Seorang gadis lain dengan rambut sepunggung berwarna indigo datang ke arah mereka.

"Ah, mana mungkin bisa Shizuko. Gadis bodoh itu selalu melakukan hal aneh terhadap Yuzu," Karin menunjuk Suzuna yang cemberut dengan ujung sumpitnya.

"Tidak sopan. Yuzu-chan terlalu imut. Aku heran bagaimana mungkin Yuzu-chan yang imut dan manis ini bersaudara denganmu. Kembar pula!"

"Heh... Apa kau iri?" Karin menyipitkan matanya ke arah Suzuna, tapi Suzuna hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah Karin-chan Suzuna-chan. Jangan bertengkar..." Dimana-mana, Yuzu selalu menjadi penengah. Tidak di sekolah, tidak di rumah. Semuanya sama saja.

Shizuko yang baru datang hanya duduk di samping kiri Karin. Semuanya tampak normal seperti biasa. Sampai Suzuna membuka mulut membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hey, apa kalian tahu siapa anak pindahan di kelas 2-1 yang tampan itu?"

"Anak pindahan yang tampan?" Shizuko menatap Suzuna dengan tampang heran.

"Oh, aku tahu. Toushiro Hitsugaya-san kan!" Yuzu menjawab Suzuna dengan suara yang lantang.

"Aaaaah... Pintar sekali Yuzu-chan," lagi-lagi Suzuna memeluk Yuzu.

"Apa kalian tahu? Dia itu jenius lho! Kemarin aku mendengar Taki-sensei yang sedang berbicara dengan Motai-sensei. Mereka berbicara tentang murid pindahan itu."

"Suzuna, sepertinya kau harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu menguping pembicaraan sensei," Karin masih tetap makan walau sebenarnya dia sendiri penasaran dengan murid pindahan itu.

"Huh! Biar saja!"

"Lalu, apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Shizuko tampaknya juga tertarik dengan topik kali ini.

"Ternyata dia itu anak dari Juushiro Ukitake dan Retsu Ukitake! Kalian semua tahu siapa mereka kan?"

"Oh! Bukankah mereka pemilik rumah sakit besar di Tokyo?" Kali ini Yuzu yang merespon.

"Tapi kenapa marganya berbeda?" Shizuko terlihat heran dengan info yang satu ini.

"Kudengar kemarin, dia itu anak angkat," Suzuna mengelus dagunya dan menutup mata. Tanda kalau dia sedang berusaha berpikir.

"Sudahlah. Hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku bosan tahu," Karin memutar bola matanya ke arah tiga orang di hadapannya.

"Huh... Karin, kau selalu saja tidak tertarik. Bagaimana kau bisa punya pacar kalau sikapmu seperti itu?" Shizuko memberi nasehat yang sama kepada Karin setiap harinya.

"Ah, aku tak peduli soal itu..." Karin menjawab santai dan meneruskan makannya.

"APA? Tak peduli? Karin! Apa kau sadar kalau kita ini sudah kelas 2 sma? Dan kau belum pernah pacaran sekalipun! Itu mengerikan Karin..." Shizuko berteriak dengan dramatisasi pada tiap kata-katanya. Sedangkan Suzuna dan Yuzu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Karin sangat benci sebuah pembicaraan jika sudah menyangkut masalah laki-laki dan cinta. Cih...

* * *

"Hey Karin, oper bolanya!"

Karin menendang bola ke arah Heita yang berlari tak jauh darinya. Heita menerima bola dari Karin dengan sundulan di kepalanya. Dengan umpan yang baru saja diberikan Heita, Karin berlari kencang dan menendang bola ke arah gawang dan masuk!

"Yaaaay! Wohoooo...!" Heita dan kelompok Karin berteriak setelah Karin memasukkan bola. Karin hanya tertawa dan berlari ke pinggir lapangan setelah peluit tanda latihan sore selesai dibunyikan.

"Baiklah. Kerja bagus semuanya. Dengan ini kita pasti siap menempuh turnamen musim panas minggu depan," Manajer klub sepak bola SMA Karakura, Yuzu Kurosaki, kembali membuat anggota laki-laki di klub itu mimisan.

Karin hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan kasihan. Pasalnya, siapa saja yang berani mendekati Yuzu atau bahkan menyentuhnya, mereka semua akan habis di tangan Ichigo Kurosaki, sang kakak laki-laki yang over-protektif. Yah, walau dia ada di Tokyo untuk kuliah, setidaknya pekerjaan itu dipikul oleh Karin sekarang.

Prinsipnya sama; tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Yuzu yang polos dan manis. Tidak seorang pun!

Setelah barisan dibubarkan, dari ujung matanya, Karin melihat anak laki-laki tadi pagi. Dia pun menoleh melihat anak itu berjalan sendirian dengan plester di hidungnya. Sepertinya itu akibat bolanya tadi pagi.

"Hey, Karin. Mulai tertarik dengan laki-laki ya?" Dengan santai seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah merangkul pundak Karin.

"Mau apa kau Jinta? Apa ini siasat barumu untuk mengajak Yuzu kencan? Jangan bodoh ya..." Karin menatap Jinta dengan pandangan membunuh. Jinta yang sudah terbiasa hanya cemberut.

"Oh, ayolah Karin. Kau tak mungkin selamanya menjaga Yuzu kan. Setidaknya biarkan aku kencan dengannya. Sekali saja."

"Tidak," dengan jawaban singkat, Karin melepas tangan Jinta dari pundaknya dan menghampiri Yuzu dengan Jinta yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Ah, Karin-chan, Jinta-taicho..." Yuzu tersenyum menatap saudara kembarnya dan ketua klub sepak bola yang datang kepadanya.

"Ayo pulang, Yuzu. Dan jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan taicho. Sama sekali tidak cocok..." Karin hanya merangkul pundak Yuzu dan berjalan meninggalkan Jinta yang mencak-mencak di belakang.

* * *

"Kami pulang!" Karin berteriak setelah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah... My lovely daughters sudah pulang. Selamat dataaaaaaang..." Isshin melayang dari dalam rumah, berusaha memeluk Karin dan Yuzu sekaligus.

"Minggir," dengan tendangan samping, Karin berhasil menjatuhkan Isshin. Yuzu yang tak mau ambil pusing hanya berjalan melewati keduanya. Dia menuju dapur untuk langsung menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ah, Karin-chan," Yuzu memanggil Karin yang masih sibuk bergulat dengan Isshin.

"Hm? Ada apa Yuzu?" Karin menghmpiri Yuzu setelah berhasil membuat Isshin pingsan.

"Ini. Bisa kau antar kue ini ke tetangga? Sepertinya mereka sudah pindah sejak kemarin. Aku lupa memberikannya," Yuzu menyodorkan kue coklat buatannya. Sejenak Karin ngiler melihat kue coklat yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Karin-chaaaan..." Karin menatap Yuzu dan cepat-cepat mengelap ujung mulutnya.

"Ehehehe..."

"Kalau Karin-chan mau, aku masih punya di dalam kulkas kok..."

"Oh, bagus. Baiklah aku antar dulu."

"Arigato, Karin-chan..."

Karin segera berjalan keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju rumah bergaya Jepang kuno di sebelah rumahnya.

_Besar sekali..._

Karin membuka pintu kecil di depan rumah dan berjalan menuju pintu utama tak jauh dari pintu kecil tadi. Setelah dilihat-lihat tak ada bel listrik, Karin mulai mengetuk pintu berpoles itu. "Selamat sore..."

Sejenak tak ada suara yang merespon kedatangannya. Setelah Karin mengetuk dan memberi salam ketiga kalinya, ada suara dari dalam.

Brakk! Duakk! Dukk!

"A-aduh! Sial..." Karin sweatdrop mendengar suara yang berasal dari dalam. Apa orang itu baik-baik saja?

"Yaa... Siapa?" Suara laki-laki menyahut dari dalam.

"Saya dari tetangga sebelah, mengantar kue."

"Tunggu sebentar..." Karin mendengar beberapa kata-kata kutukan dari laki-laki di dalam sebelum akhirnya pintu di hadapannya membuka.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Kue di tangan Karin hampir terjatuh jika laki-laki itu tak menangkapnya lebih dulu.

"Apa kau bodoh? Mau jatuh tahu!" Laki-laki itu berteriak.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh? Ah, sial..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Huh?"

"Apa maksudmu bilang 'sial', perempuan?"

"Cih, aku menyesal datang kemari, bocah!"

"B-bocah?" Urat kemarahan di kepala laki-laki itu mulai bermunculan.

"Ya. B.O.C.A.H. Bocah!" Karin menatap laki-laki itu dan menunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjuk.

"Kau bilang aku bocah? Seorang bocah tidak bisa melakukan ini," Laki-laki itu menarik tangan Karin yang menunjuk ke arahnya. Kue tadi sudah ia taruh di meja dekat pintu agar tak jatuh. Karin yang kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan sama sekali tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Ia terhuyung ke depan. Sebelum sempat mengembalikan keseimbangannya, tangan lain laki-laki itu sudah ada si belakang kepalanya dan dia menciumnya. Tepat di bibir. Mata Karin terbelalak lebar menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Seorang anak laki-laki mencium Karin tepat di bibir. Sayang, dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya ketika melepas Karin.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ah... Saya gak bisa buat oneshot. Niatnya oneshot aja, malah nambah idenya. Khukhukhu...**

**Vinne-chan, ceritanya gini gak apa-apa ya~ eheheh...**

**Ayo yang udah baca, review dong~**

**Sepi banget HitsuKarin di FBI...**


End file.
